


The last word

by Unknownking



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, Nessus (Destiny), POV First Person, Season of the Drifter, go easy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownking/pseuds/Unknownking
Summary: Shin Malphur. A hero. A guardian. A legend. The one that killed the hated Dredgen Yor. The man with the golden gun. My guardian is all these thing.But I want to ask, how many of you know the man behind the legend. You can repeat the myth by heart, but can you say you know the toll it takes on the ones who you place such heavy crowns upon.No, you can’t! You think it’s easy! You think it’s simple! While nether of us regrets our choices,  we still carry ourselves with care so as not to become the thing we fight against.If you think you it’s easy, then this is my gift to you. My recording of one of our executions. Unedited and barring my thoughts at the time. Once you’ve seen the world from our eyes, then return here and tell me if you think our job is easy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The last word

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Please go easy on me. 
> 
> This was written during season of the drifter and is set around that time. I wrote it before the shadows of Yor reveal. So there are inconsistencies, but changing the story to not have them would undermine the plot. 
> 
> Sorry to all lore people myself included.

Shin and I have been on the hunt for a Guardian named Sava Yeat for a few days now. A Wanna-be Dregen, going by Dregen faith. (Creative, I know.) She was member of the cult of Osiris. Then, after they went silent, she had started to take an interest in the shadows of Yor. Now she had completely fallen to the Darkness, claiming that it was the truth and that the Traveler was evil. How anyone could come to this conclusion was beyond me, even after I’ve seen it happen so many times. 

A part of my wants to blame that man for encouraging her with his talk about the evil of Guardians and there Ghosts. But I know better. She would have fallen sooner or later and then Shin would have been tracking her out here before I could say, “that papa Oryx to you Crota.”

Shin and I has been out here on this blasted planetoid for who knows how long, dogging other guardians and a malfunctioning a.i. All to do the work that the Vanguard can’t. Hunting those who would give themselves to the Darkness willingly and without a second thought. It a long and lonely road. With few victories and even fewer friends. Sometimes I worry if he can bear the burden alone.

However, Shin was no longer alone in his quest. Not after he had contacted that Guardian and telling them about the Light and the Darkness. Now we might just have an ally in this unending war. Or at lest that what I hope, because if they turn against Shin, he might just have someone who he can call a rival. 

Movement up ahead catches my attention. I inform Shin who looks at his radar. We see a blue dot up ahead. As we approach, we can see Sava Yeat standing in a clearing. Shin crouches low to the ground so as not to appear on her radar. As he creeps closer we hear her yelling at her Ghost. “Shut up! He’s not lying! He really feel something for me! One I get him this equipment you’ll see!” Yeat has tears in her eyes as she screams at her Ghost. “He love me! And I love him! I drew on the power of the Darkness to get closer to him! I’m a Dregen now! He see’s me has someone who is worthy of being by he’s side!” She continues ranting at her poor Ghost, it would be sad if it wasn’t so pathetic. She had always been tempted by the Darkness and it’s lies long before the Drifter had appeared in the tower. And from the sounds of it, seduced her. Most likely he had seen that she would fall and figure that he’d use her before Shin took her out. We’d have to talk with him later.

“You are lying to yourself and you know it! He’s only using you! Manipulating you! I’ve know you for all your life and I know that I failed you. I should have told you not to go poking around the cult of Osiris. I thought you were stronger, but now I know what your limits is. Please let’s go back. We can still help the Vanguard. Forget the Drifter! Forget gambit! We can start over. We can get help. Please.” Her Ghost voice was weak. No doubt he was all but drained for trying to keep her Light form going out. I hope we don’t have to kill him. His a good Ghost. And who know, he might just be able to find a new Guardian. One worthy of a loyal, skilled, and powerful Ghost such as him.

“No! No! No! No! No! Not when I’m this close to making a real Thorn! I’m just as skill as Shin Malphur and one I get a Guardian killer, I can protect him form Malphur!” She raving at this point. Thinking just because she was a top Crucible player she was a match for my Guardian is both a foolish and inaccurate idea. 

“Your a Titan! Your job is to protect the entire city not one person! Don’t tell my you forgotten your oath! An oath that you swore to not only the Zavala but to me! You even etched it on your fist armor set! And now you want to throw it all way for a liar!” My heart goes out to this poor Ghost. He’s trying so hard to reach his Guardian. To bring her back to the Light. I wish things could have been different.

Sava Yeat is screaming at him. No longer trying to justify herself, telling him to go away and shut up. She know deep down what he’s saying is true and that he won’t leave her. So she’s taking all of her anger at him because she know no matter how much she hurt him, he will always love her. She merely a child throwing a temper tantrum (and I thought my opinion of her couldn’t get any lower.) when their parents won’t agree with her. It’s too bad that unlike children she vary dangerous and needs to be put down. 

We realized that we won’t get any useful information, so Shin and I move in. Emerging form our hiding spot we engage Yeat and her Ghost. Making sure they see us as we enter the clearing. Yeat lets out a cry of surprise, standing frozen as the legendary renegade Hunter appears seemingly out of thin air. It takes less then a second for her to react. But for us, it seems like an eternity. Her gun flys up so fast that most Guardian’s would not be able to match.

But we’re not most Guardian’s. And she not a real Dregen. A single shot rings out fallowed by a burst of heat as Yeat, Thorn and all, becomes smoldering ash. I doubt she even realize she was dead before her conciseness was burned away.

No matter how many times we kill rouge Guardians it never gets any easier. Killing is still killing. No matter what they do their still living people. This grim job is nothing like the heroes who slay Hive gods or Fallen Kells. We are executioners, not soldiers and no matter what anyone tells you, only someone who has acted as judge, jury and executioner will ever understand the emotional toll this job takes.

I see her Ghost fly to as fast he can to his former Guardian while still fazed. I send a warning to Shin and as easily as an arcstrider deflects bullets, Shin snatches the Ghost mid flight. Holding the Ghost as gently as he can with out letting it get away, he began to speak to him. “You don’t have to save that one anymore. She was far beyond any form of help.” Shin words a calm and kind. He know that this poor Ghost had tried everything he could think of too help his Guardian back to the Light. “No! I won’t leave her! There must be something I haven’t tried! Something that I haven’t thought of yet! She can still be saved!” “She would have fallen to the Darkness sooner or later. There was nothing you could do.” The Ghost was struggling in Shin’s powerful grip. “No! I won’t give up on her! You can’t just go around killing any you judge as evil! If you do then your no better then the Hive!”

A valid point, but a futile one as well. If fallen Guardians ran amok. Then the city and humanity would fall to complete chaos. And Shin is one of the few Guardians with the strength necessary to avoid falling into self-righteousness. He understands the dark nature of what we do. Had Yeat been aloud to live, she would have claimed countless live in her pointless endeavors to make that snake fall for her. That was something this Ghost doesn’t understand.

It was apparent that he is blinded by his love for his Guardian, and that reason and logic won’t work. I inform Shin and he agrees. “If you don’t leave her then I will have no choice but to put you down too.” Shin look right at the Ghost eye as he speaks. “But I-“ “Leave or die! Your choice.” The Ghost locks eyes with Shin. He can tell that Shin’s not playing around. His golden gun was still burning bright. Vary capable of ending him in an instant. With sigh he agrees to leave. Nodding Shin let the Ghost go. 

Instantly he shots to his Guardian and casts his Light out. He think he’s taken us by surprise. He thinks together they can survive this encounter.

He’s wrong. 

The second shot of solar Light burst from Shin’s golden gun. It rips through his shell and his core explodes a beautiful burst of Light. How something so horrible can look so stunning is just another way this war can make us feel like the monsters we fight. 

Another Ghost dead, another Light lost. It seems that every victory we win just make the coming war harder.

When the Darkness returns will we be able to win with so few Guardians?

A groan breaks me from my thoughts. Shin and I look to see Yeat is getting back up. Was that Ghost really so powerful that he was able to resurrect his Guardian that quickly? “What happened?” Yeat looks around in confusion. First she looked at Shin then her eyes fell on the remains of her Ghost and I can see horror dawn on her. She scrambled on her hand and knees to it side. Slowly she picks up the pieces of it’s shell and the reality down on her.

“No no no no no no no!” Yeat look distraught as she holds the remains of the only friend she had left. Then she lets out an agonized scream, tears roll down her face, her body rocks with sobs as she holds the damaged shell to her chest. 

Her tear stained face look up to Shin and her mouth snaps into a furious snarl. “You did this! I’ll kill you!” Without giving Shin any time to speak, she explodes with arc energy and flys at Shin like a missile. She lost any form of self-control, only wanting revenge at this point. Maybe she had a chance for salvation after all. It’s to bad we’ll never find out.

Shin raises his flaming golden gun and like so many time before. 

Shin gets the last word.

Recorded by a renegades Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and more importantly constructive criticism. Or just criticism. I want to get better at writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading my garbage pile to the end. :)
> 
> Ps  
> What should I put in under the “selected Work skin” this one is basic formatting. If I should use something else please tell me.


End file.
